mikannatsume
by steph11kay
Summary: to find out pleas read my story....I am sorry I am not good in summary so pleas read it insidehint word:baby
1. Chapter 1

**Story**

**A/N: before to start, i like to say that I am sorry if i have a bad grammar **

**Chapter 1**

_Sakura mikan and the others are 18 years old right now. But nothing changes only their physical looks. Mikan have a two Alice, nullification and healing, she can control now her alice perfectly and she is now three star. She became more beautiful, seems all the boys in the academy is falling in her so with Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka are became more more more handsome and their fan girls are getting many and more active. In their love life's ruka is having feelings for hotaru and hotaru too. They are now going out. For natsume and mikan, silence are between them, even though they like each other._

**Back to the story**

Mikan wakes up lately (always) and she rush to go to her room, when she is going to turn to the corner, she accidentally bump to some one.

"Ouch………" mikan said rubbing her head

"Oi, Watch where you going polka-dot girl" the boy said

(And you know who is that)

"NATSUME… " mikan shouted while standing. " how many times did I told you not to call me like that …. Huh." Mikan is having a burning eye like a devil.

" Whatever " natsume responds

" Whatever, whatever, whatever, your always saying that, don't you have any dialogs or some thing " mikan said

"hey" natsume said

"what you pervert" mikan responds to natsume while crossing her arms

"I think you will be late" natsume said while smirking

"oh …..oh my god, I'm late" mikan shouted while running so fast

mikan finally reach her room, she open it and greet all a "Good morning" with a warm smile

"oh mikan, finally you make it" Yuu said with a warm smile

"oh yah, thanks to natsume" mikan said while looking for natsume

and then she saw hotaru

"HOTARU" mikan said while running toward hotaru ready for a hug

"baka, baka ,baka" hotaru shoot mikan and mikan flew at the corner of the room

"hotaru your so mean" mikan said it while standing with a help of Yuu

"Your to loud, I feel my eardrums are going to blow" hotaru said while eating something

"hum" mikan said

"oh Mr. Narumi is coming" a boy said

and they have class ( it's boring so lets skip to break)

natsume enter the class room holding Youchi's hand and they go straight to natsume's place

"hey natsume" Ruka said

mikan rush to natsume

"natsume your skipping class again" mikan said while her hand are on her waist

"whatever" natsume said

mikan sit beside natsume and saw natsume's hand was bleeding

"oh what is this" mikan said while holding natsume's hands

"it just a scratch" natsume said

"Ok I can heal it" mikan said

and mikan get her handkerchief, she cover and tie it to natsume's hands and then she use her alice of healing to heal natsume

" ok that's enough" mikan said to natsume while smiling

when mikan is going to pull her hand, natsume grab it and hold mikan's hand. Mikan was surprise but she let natsume hold it, but they don't know that Youchi saw it. Youchi stand in front of natsume and mikan, he stare at the hands of the two, youchi hug mikan and said "mommy"

**A/N;** in this case youchi is still cute baby, he is only 8 years old so try to understand , cause i do it on my on way...

"WHAT!!!!!" mikan said

that time their hands are apart

"I want you to be my mommy" youchi said while hugging mikan

"what's going on?" sumire ask

"nothing" mikan deny

" why mommy mikan, you don't want to be my mommy?" youchi ask mikan with water in his eyes

" no,,,, its not like that" mikan said

"WHAT!!!!!!! YOUCHI WANT'S TO MIKAN TO BE HER MOM …….NO WAY…" shouted sumire

" youchi why mikan" ask yuu

" because daddy natsume love her and mommy mikan love him too and they love each other" youchi said still hugging mikan

" what …. Is that true?" sumire ask

" ah… " mikan responds

" that is true" youchi said still hug mikan

" how did you know?" ask ruka

" because when mommy mikan will going to pull her hand daddy natsume quickly grab it and they are holding each other hands" youchi explain it

" why youchi , don't you want me be your mommy?" ask sumire

" I don't want, because you are ugly smelly dirty cat" youchi said

"what !!!!!!!!!!" sumire shouted

" ok let get things straight, koko" called hotaru "read their minds"

" ok" said koko

at the case of natsume , he doesn't care if they will know what is his feelings for mikan, in short he want other to know it.

At the case of mikan " oh my god what if they know my feelings for natsume, that that I love him " mikan thought

Natsume saw mikan was red as a tomato and then he knew it already, that she love him too. Natsume stand and go near mikan, he hold mikan's hand

" ok guys we will say it, that mikan is my girlfriend right now, ok any comment?" said natsume

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all student shout it

and sumire and the fan girls of natsume are all fainted

"good job natsume" ruka said

natsume smirk only . mikan turn very red " but still natsume holding his hand

" natsume can we talk" mikan said while her eyes are covered by her bangs

" ah.."

and mikan pulled natsume very fast going to their three, to their favorite spot of the academy. They got there very fast.

" what the hell is going on with you?" ask natsume

mikan starting to cry...

* * *

** A/N: please review so that i can update more !!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry to all of you friends**

**I just want you all to know that i will not update soon**

**because my story is lost and i can't find it**

**I all thank you for your review**

** I really appreciated it all**

**and once more sorry**

**but i promise that i will do my best to update soon !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mikan is now starting to cry and natsume is surely have a confuse look.

"why? Why natsume ?" mikan said while her tears is now falling.

"…you. really want to know why?" natsume ask mikan in a slow tune

mikan look at natsume

"I ….I …. Really love you so much…." Natsume said to mikan ,and mikan now is surely don't know how to react

"now you know…" natsume said with a shy voice

mikan stayed silent, she is really happy and shy.

"your turn.."natsume said to mikan

"…….huh……"mikan said to natsume

" I said it's your turn to say what you fell to me, like do you love me, do you hate me ,, or, or ,,,,WHAT!!!!!" natsume yell at mikan

"ah…… ya ….ya… I think …I like you…" mikan said to natsume

"WHAT !!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU SAID !!!!!!!!!" natsume yell again to mikan

"natsume you don't have to be so loud … …"mikan said to natsume while covering her ears

natsume didn't response

"okay …..okay…. I love you…" mikan said shyly to natsume

natsume suddenly garb mikan and landed in to his arms

now they hugging each other

" I love you mikan" natsume whisper to mikan's ears

" me too" mikan response


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 3 

Hehehehe

Sorry for the late update

* * *

Now mikan and natsume is now a popular couple of the academy, they always spends their time together, because natsume's missions are getting more dangerous as he grow older and older. But if we are going to talk to money ,,,,,oh…. Natsume is certify one of the young richest man in the academy 

Back to the story

Mikan and natsume is spending their time in the central park, because natsume is going to a mission tomorrow for 3 days.

While walking in the park

" hey natsume …. I think the 3 days that you are going to mission is like 3 weeks to me" mikan said while hugging natsume's arm

" aa … if it's 3 weeks for you …for me it's 3 years" natsume response to mikan

"really …"mikan said while smiling

"really .." natsume answer

"really …really …..really." mikan said to natsume

" yup " natsume said

and the clouds become dark and water is now falling to the sky

"we better go home or else we can catch cold" nautsume said to mikan while removing his coat and place it at the top of mikan's head( for protection ) how sweet hehe

"ya... I think……." Mikan response

while they are waiting for the bus, the rain become heavy

" I think the bus will not make it " natsume said

" ya I think so.." mikan response

" we better sleep at the hotel than to get wet …" natsume said while dragging mikan to the nearest hotel that they can see

at the hotel :

"good day madam, sir "said the man in the cashier

" room for two pls." Natsume said

"ok pls… wait for a moment " said the man

"hn" natsume answer

" sir I am sorry to say that we have a room for two but single bed only, for couples" the man explain to natsume

"its ok .. we are couple now " natsume said with a smirk

" ok …jake pls.. bring them in the room 1304" the man said

"thanks" mikan said

in the room:

" oh… it's so warm in hear " mikan said while running to the heater

"ya … mikan you go first , and change your clothes " natsume said while searching for a clothes in his bag

"a ….ok "mikan said and she go to the bathroom

natsume remove his t-shirt and put it on the top of the heater

a minutes have pass, mikan go out to the bath room only wearing a bathrobe

she saw natsume lying on the bed wearing a bathrobe too.

" I am tired lets go to sleep" natsume said while tapping the side of the bed

"ah… ok " mikan said and she jump to the bed

"good night natsume " mikan said and kiss natsume at his cheek

" goodnight too." Said natsume and kiss her back

but nutsume lock mikan in his arm and kiss her at her lips

but mikan like it …then…..then

then it was a long.long..long……… night for them in short they make love ok ...

* * *

A/N: hehhehe i am really sorry for the late update, because it's hard being one of the pilot section in our school  
many many projects and activities, like making music video. commercial, slide show, dance drama ,book pres. book report. thesis, research, daily report, conducting a experiments and many many more. so expect for more late update 

sorry !!!!!!!!


End file.
